1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope including a bending section configured to perform a bending motion by an operation in a bending operation input section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an endoscope includes a bending section configured to perform a bending motion by an operation in a bending operation input section. There is known an endoscope which includes, as a bending operation mechanism configured to bend a bending section, a drive member such as a motor provided in an operation section to a proximal direction side of an insertion section. In the case of such a bending operation mechanism, the drive member is driven by the operation in a bending operation input section, and a linear member such as a wire connected to the drive member on one end moves in longitudinal directions. The other end of the linear member is connected to the bending section. In response to the movement of the linear member in the longitudinal directions, the bending section performs a bending motion.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 8-224206 has disclosed an endoscope in which a bending operation switch box (bending operation input unit) including a bending operation switch that serves as a bending operation input section is removably attached to an operation section body. In this endoscope, when the bending operation switch box is attached to the operation section body, an electrical contact provided in the bending operation switch box is electrically connected to an electrical contact provided in the operation section body. Thus, by the operation in the bending operation switch, an electrical signal is transmitted to an ultrasonic motor which is a drive member provided inside the operation section body. The ultrasonic motor is driven by the transmitted electrical signal, and a bending section is bent. As the bending operation switch box is removable from the operation section body, a bending operation switch of a proper type can be used to suit each case and the preference of an operator.